triunfo
by frozen2015
Summary: para triunfar debes sacrificar todo lo que quieras con tal de conseguir lo que quieres


Buenas tardes amigos antes de empezar quiero decirles que he decidió volverla a escribirla ya que la primera vez no me salió como yo quise, espero que ahora les guste un poca ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto; esta historia está basada en un personaje que me encanta su historia.

 **Esta historia se basa en mi personaje favorito Kristoff ya que me parece el indicado para hacer este personaje; les advierto que esta historia contiene momentos tristes así como violentos además el villano de esta historia será Hans.**

 **Antes de iniciar les dire mis personajes y sus roles**

Kristoff:es el personaje principal en esta historia

Anna

Elsa

Merida:será la hermana de kristoff ocupa el tercer lugar

Sven:será el menor de ellos

Miguel: el primer hermano

Alberto: segundo hermano

Hans: el villano

Jack

Y otros más

 **Año 2009**

" _Argentina, Buenos Aires 20 de enero del 2009; la llegada del doctor Borjam ha sido una noticia que llena todos los noticieros. Después de una visita rápida por las instalaciones del hospital Nueva Esperanza; el doctor se reunió con la directiva de este hospital"-informa la Myriam para ustedes_

Estaba ya dirigiéndose a otro hospital donde debían estar presentes

Jack: este viaje fue muy cansado pero ya nos falta poca para regresar

Jose:si ya extraño a mi familia-dice mientras entra al vehículo que los llevaran

Jack:kristoff estas bien te noto preocupado te pasa algo

Kristoff:si estoy un poco cansado

Jack:cansado de que si todavía no hemos empezado

Kristoff:no me refiero a eso, he decidido que llegando a Perú, dejare esto

Jack: de que hablas

Kristoff:de eso voy a dejar la medicina y a dedicarme a mi familia-dicho esto se sienta para empezar a viajar; tendrían que viajar dos hora ya que quedo muy lejos pasaron 45 minutos la mejoría del grupo dormia;mientras Kristoff pensaba en su familia, sus amigos ,su madre y en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir lo que tiene pero está cansada ya.

Pero no lograría ya que paso una hora cuando el vehículo se volcó, porque que un vehículo los impacto al tratar de robarles produciendo un horrible accidente que dejo a 7 personas muertas y que conmociona a más de un país.

 **Perú año 200**

Su familia provenía de los montes por eso le dificultaba a acostumbrase a la cuidad, su familia debía migrar a la capital ya que lo perdieron todo en una sequía que acabó con todas su cosechas. Al llegar a la capital debían acostumbrase a la urbanización pero lo que más le dificulto es acostumbrase a su nueva escuela ya que para ser hijo de unos campesinos fue un milagro con seguir una matrícula en la más prestigiosa universidad por una beca que consiguió al sacar la mejor nota de todos 1000 puntos fue su nota, su familia estaba muy feliz incluso su padre lo estaba.

Paso un mes, había empezado sus estudios en ese lugar conoció algunas personas de su misma situación, pero también conocido a una alguien que no debía, se encontró con Hans hijo de los rectores no se imaginó en que se había metido el día en que le arrojo un café por accidente.

Amas de estudiar logro conseguir un empleo en un restaurante como mesero y en un supermercado como empacador lo que le permitía sustentar sus estudios si necesidad de pedirle dinero a sus padres.

Un día mientras se dirigía a la universidad se encontró con Jack su mejor amigo y el único que tenia ya que no era muy sociable

Jack: hola como estas

Kristoff:bien hiciste el trabajo de física

Jack: No porque no tengo el libro ni nada

Kristoff:yo tampoco pero conseguí una copias solo espero que el profesor no se dé cuenta

Jack: me prestas después para igualarme

Kristoff:esta bien, deberías dejar de faltar sino vas a perder el semestre por faltas

Jack:es que decidí dejar la U ya no tengo dinero para seguir estudios

Kristoff:si es lo que quieres

Jack: bueno te veo luego-dice mientras se va

 **En casa de kristoff**

Mientras kristoff se dirigía a la u ;su madre preparaba la mesa para sus hermanos

Sven:mama donde están mi hermanos-mientras se sienta en la silla y empieza

Bueno kristoff se fue ya la U,tus hermanos ya se fueron a trabajar-dice mientras prepa la maleta

Sven:y Mérida porque ya no viene a casa

Debe estar trabajando por eso no viene, bueno ya vámonos que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-dicho esto ambos se dirigen a trabajar


End file.
